


Stone Cold

by Deadpool343395



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Mafia AU, Romance, Violence, dunkirk harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpool343395/pseuds/Deadpool343395
Summary: You lead a very dangerous life and you've never really thought of having a serious relationship, but something about this man is just ..... intriguingHarry styles x y/n
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

You look out of the window of your office, gazing at the people going about their day. To the outside world, your building just looks like a regular law firm. If only it was that simple.

"Ms./Mr. Y/N, he wants to see you." One of your guards reports diligently.

"Alright, tell him I'll be down as soon as possible." You respond.

You straighten out your clothes and check you face in the little mirror you have on your desk. You walk out of your office, hoping you excitement is not visible on your face. You have a reputation to uphold after all.

You continue down the hallway, down the elevator, and on to the main lobby. You see a slick back brown hair and immediately know who it is.

HARRY! You desperately wanna call out his name, but you're still in the building so you have to keep calm.

You gracefully walk up to him and give him a shy smile. He sees you and gives one of his signature grins.

"Hello, love." He says in his deep British accent.

"Hello to you too." You say in a testing tone

He brings you into a hug and you bury your face into his chest, smelling his cologne.

You think about how far you've come from that cold, stone faced leader now to a hopelessly in love young lady/man.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter ensues.

In the back of your head, you knew this wasn't how your life should've been

Normal kids got to go outside and hang out with friends

Normal parents read their kids bedtime stories

Your family wasn't normal

Your parents only talked at you when they gave you orders

They only looked at you when they wanted their reports

Only sat with you when they had to scold you

They always believed that business comes first so it was what you began to think.

So the day they were killed in their own office,

the same office you gave your reports in,

the same office you were yelled at in,

you didn't say a word,

nor shed a tear,

You watched as people scurry to clean up the office and change all the furniture

Completely erasing the existence of your parents in the room

You knew that you didn't have time to mourn

You knew you had to step up

You knew this is what you had to do

How disappointing

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was quiet today.

No meetings

No deals

Just quiet.

You look out the window into the busy streets of New York.

Our streets. A voice that sound suspiciously like your mother/father said.

You shake it off.

People scamper around, going about their normal, everyday lives.

You almost let yourself imagine living that life.

You almost turn away from the window sill until a dark figure slips away into an alley in the corner of your eye.

You get up to get a closer look and you see the dark figure drop a package in a secluded corner.

How dare he try to do business in your territory.

You turn around abruptly and see the two guards standing at the door flinch and stand up straighter.

You walk past them, the sounds of your footsteps being the only sound in the hallway. The two guards from earlier can be heard desperately trying to keep up with your pace.

You hold up your hand for them to stop.

"I'm going out. Alone."

The guards' eyes widen and they quickly stumbled to apologize.

You continue down the elevator and into the lobby. Immediately your assistant, Zayn, is handing you a black overcoat and sunglasses. You give him a quick thank you, and walk out into the street towards that alleyway.

Before you can even make it over there, you see the dark figure rush out. From up close, you can now tell that it is a tall man about 6'0 ft. You begin follow him discreetly, but it seems like he sensed that someone was following him closely because he starts to take alternative routes.

You smirk.

He must be a fool if he thinks he can escape in your streets.

You keep up with him for about 4 block, until you decide its time to stop messing around.

You cut between two buildings and meet me at a little opening. You drag him into the alley and pin him to the wall.

You waste no time in questioning him.

"What are you doing here?" you ask.

All you get in response is a knee in the stomach. As you double over in pain, he grabs your arm and pins behind your back, pressing you against the wall.

"I could ask you the same thing, y/n." the man whispers into your ear.

Your eyes widened dramatically. The fact that this man knows your real name means he is a very dangerous person.

You step on the man's foot and throw your head back, hitting him in the face. As he's disoriented, you punch him in cheek, knocking his head to the side. His hood slides up just enough to see his eyes. Those pale green orbs seem to stare straight into your soul. You're frozen, fist still raise in the air.

In your moment of weakness, he quickly gets up, shoots you a wink, and sprints away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in so long!

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Wattpad under Coffeetime72


End file.
